REDeem
by PetitJ
Summary: "No podía ser Red John  ... faltaba su característica smiley sangrienta en la pared  y estaba muerto y bien enterrado. Jane se había encargado de eso seis meses atrás" Jisbon! Clasificado T por violencia
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Tanto tiempo sin publicar! Bueno, acá les traigo un nuevo multi-chapter que comencé a cranear hace un par de días. Es un poco diferente a lo que he hago siempre porque hay un caso de por medio y al fin me arriesgué escribiendo algo de Red John pero vemos qué tal va la cosa y si les gusta lo sigo.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The Mentalist no me pertenece...Ojalá que sí, pero no XD

* * *

**REDeem**

Si algo apreciaba Lisbon de un nuevo caso era que, a pesar de lo desagradable que pudiese ser o cuantos dolores de cabeza pudiese causarle, siempre le ayudaba a prepararse para cuando llegase uno peor.

Sonaba patético, pero esa era la verdad. Hubiese dado lo que fuese por saber todo lo que ahora cuando era apenas una agente novata. Obviamente eso era imposible, pero aún así hibiese sido agradable haberse ahorrado un par de pesadillas y unas cuantas lágrimas también.

Sin embargo, esa noche mientras conducía de regreso a casa tuvo que aceptar que ni toda la experiencia del mundo la hubiese preparado para el caso que habían tenido esa mañana.

Apretó los dedos en el volante, esperando distraída la luz verde.

No era que jamás hubiese visto el cuerpo de una muchacha de 18 años prácticamente hecho pedazos.

No era que jamás hubiese sentido la impotencia de no poder ofrecerle una explicación a las desconsoladas preguntas de su respectiva familia.

No era nada de eso.

El asesinato de Finley Parr en esencia no era diferente a muchos tantos que había investigado en el pasado. No obstante, todo el día tuvo que aguantar aquel mal presentimiento en forma de nudo posicionado en su garganta.

Las similitudes eran demasiadas como para ignorarlas. Incluso Cho, Rigsby y Van Pelt las habían notado y de vez en cuando le habían dado unas miradas furtivas de preocupación que sólo le confirmaban que, desafortunadamente, no era producto de su imaginación que este caso le pareciera obra de Red John.

Un bocinazo la hizo volver a la realidad. La luz verde había comenzado a parpadear y tras de ella traía una hilera de autos impacientes por pasar.

Puso el coche en marcha moviendo la cabeza para espabilarse. Era sugestión y nada más que sugestión. No podía ser Red John, quizás un mal imitador pero en definitiva no él. Si bien el M.O coincidía, había dos buenas razones para creer lo contrario. Primero, faltaba su característica _smiley _sangrienta en la pared y segundo y más importante, Red John estaba muerto y bien enterrado.

Jane se había encargado de eso seis meses atrás.

Un pinchazo de angustia se sumó a su ya creciente malestar. Mentiría si dijese que no había pasado un día sin que pensara en él, pero hoy como se preguntaba acerca de dónde estaba, si estaba bien y por qué por una vez en su vida había decidido ser honesto y no alegar defensa propia al matar a aquel bastardo ¿Acaso creyó que ella no habría accedido a encubrirlo? Eso sería absurdo. Ella lo había ayudado a huir de la escena del crimen antes de que viniesen por él. Mentir acerca de las circunstancias en la cual había jalado el gatillo era nada comparado con eso.

Lisbon estacionó su coche, entró a su edificio y avanzó por el pasillo hacía su apartamento dándose cuenta de que no valía la pena seguir torturándose acerca de eso cuando necesitaba mente fría para encontrar al asesino de Finley Parr. Eso si podía tener una respuesta, no como todo lo relacionado con Jane. Ambos habían acordado esa noche no verse ni contactarse otra vez y hasta el momento eso se había cumplido al pie de la letra, lo cual era lo mejor. Cabía la posibilidad de que él terminara en la cárcel si decidía ajustar cuentas con la justicia y ninguno de los dos quería eso. No importaba cuánto bien les vendría su ayuda en este caso o cuanto ella quisiese acabar con aquella sensación de que todo había quedado inconcluso con respecto a Red John y bueno, otras cosas. No podías volver a verse y punto.

Las cosas estaban lejos de ser perfectas, no había duda, pero era a lo mejor que podían aspirar y lo mejor era conformarse.

Pensando en esto se dispuso a abrir la puerta ansiosa de dormir y librarse por al menos un par de horas de todas sus preocupaciones. No obstante, notó algo extraño que la hizo detenerse.

-Señora Callahan- preguntó a una de sus vecinas que venía pasando-¿Sabe si alguien ha estado por aquí?

-no que yo sepa- respondió la anciana

-¿Alguno de mis hermanos? ¿Alguien?-insistió.

-No ¿Sucede algo?

-No, no nada- sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla al ver que la había escandalizado un tanto a la pobre mujer-. Sólo preguntaba.

Lisbon siguió sonriendo hasta que la perdió de vista e inmediatamente tanteó su arma en la cintura al momento que giraba la perilla.

Alguien había entrado a su casa y lo peor de todo era que podía jurar que seguía ahí.

* * *

¿Les ha gustado? Ojala que sí. Creo que si actualizo será dentro de la próxima semana. Mientras más les guste más me animo a seguir.

Preview iguiente capítulo (esto lo copié de los fics en inglés :P):

_"Lisbon quedó de un pieza y por unos segundos no se atrevió a voltear para ver quién le había hablado. En efecto, no había habido ningún intruso, pero tampoco estaba alucinando como temía, pero tampoco sabía que tan bueno era eso."_

xXx


	2. Chapter 2

¡Segundo capítulo! Espero que no les moleste que la review que les dejé en el anterior no se encuentre aquí de manera textual, pero sí la idea al menos.

En fin, acá les dejo.

**Disclaimer:** The Mentalist me pertenece…dentro de un universo paralelo.

A Glory que ya leyó este capítulo y a TheMentalistGirl que sé que será feliz al leer una de las escenas de este capítulo jajajaja

* * *

Lisbon había tenido la misma pesadilla tantas veces en los últimos meses que cuando giró la perilla de la puerta no pudo evitar sentirse otra vez dentro de una de ellas.

La cerradura casi imperceptible, pero definitivamente forzada, el departamento oscuro sólo iluminado por la luz que se escurría por las cortinas y ella avanzando a tientas mientras empuñando su arma eran un deja-vu más que desagradable. Incluso a sabiendas que la persona con la cual temía encontrarse ya no podía aparecérsele de improviso para hacerle daño.

Tragó saliva mientras caminaba evitando tropezar con algo y con ello alertar al intruso de su presencia, pero después de unos agobiantes minutos de observación cautelosa se dio cuenta que no había nadie más que ella en el lugar.

Ahora sabía que realmente estaba viendo cosas donde no las había. Primero a Red John y ahora a un desconocido irrumpiendo en su hogar.

Se estaba volviendo paranoica.

Encendió la luz y después de otra rápida mirada para comprobar que, en efecto, estaba sola, se dirigió a la cocina sinceramente preocupada por su salud mental.

Podría haber jurado que la cerradura se sentía extraña al momento de introducir la llave, como si las piezas del mecanismo hubiesen sido movidas por separado y quedado desencajadas. No cualquiera lo hubiese notado, pero tal como lo había comprobado, estaba paranoica y como Hightower se lo había dicho más de una vez, se le habían pegado las malas costumbres de Jane: estar atenta hasta el último detalle y mantenerlo en su mente hasta que le fuese útil.

Una sonrisa amarga cruzó por sus labios. Si él hubiese estado ahí quizás hubiese reído de buena gana al oír eso y habría dicho que le alegraba ser una mala influencia para la siempre responsable agente Lisbon o, conociéndolo mejor, habría dicho que lo más probable es que sólo había despertado la bestia alocada que dormía dentro de ella y se moría por salir.

Un poco más calmada e incluso divertida al pensar en aquella situación, buscó entonces en la alacena una taza para hacerse un té cuando volvió a notar algo peculiar.

Maldición. Ahora sí que necesitaba un siquiatra. Podía jurar que…

-tanto tiempo, Teresa…-escuchó decir a alguien tras de ella.

xXx

Lisbon había recreado incontables veces la misma situación en su cabeza y en todas ellas se había visto reaccionar de una manera diferente a quedarse ahí parada sin moverse como una idiota.

Claro está que nunca había imaginado que dicho intruso se aparecería en su cocina de repente y la llamaría por su nombre. De cualquier forma, Patrick Jane siempre se las había ingeniado para ser original.

-siento haber forzado tu cerradura- dijo sonriendo, aunque ella no podía saberlo, aún no se atrevía a mirarlo-. No encontré tu llave de repuesto bajo el felpudo.

-ya no la uso desde que me dijiste que hasta un niño de 5 años podía encontrarla ahí. La quité desde hace 6 meses.

-es lo mejor. No queremos a nadie indeseable entrando a tu hogar ¿No es cierto?

Lisbon recobró un poco la compostura al escucharlo bromear como en lo viejos tiempos (aunque eso hiciera su reencuentro aún más surrealista) y finalmente giró sobre sus talones para toparse frente a frente una vez más con su ex -consultor.

En esencia no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo había visto. Mismo cabello, mismos ojos, misma irritante sonrisa y de no ser porque de su antiguo traje sólo quedaba su camisa arrugada y el resto había sido reemplazado por unos jeans y una chaqueta, podía decir que incluso el mismo vestuario. No obstante, a pesar de todo había algo extraño que no lograba definir y que la mantenían ahí quieta y conteniendo el impulso de abrazarlo o golpearlo por atreverse a romper su promesa y aparecer otra vez.

-te ves diferente- continuó él algo divertido por su reacción- y no me refiero a lo pálida que estás…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- interrumpió brusca.

-Quería visitarte ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar impaciente. Sabía que bajo ninguna circunstancia él se arriesgaría a verla sólo porque "estaba en el vecindario".

Viendo que Lisbon no estaba de ánimos para bromas, decidió dejar los juegos de lado. Caminó unos pasos en su dirección y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella la miró con esa seriedad glacial que muy pocas veces se apoderaba de sus facciones.

-necesitaba hablar contigo…

-Jane, sé que no viniste…

-es acerca del asesinato de esta mañana.

xXx

Una de las pocas cosas que Jane apreciaba aún de su formación como estafador es que gracias a esta podía vivir al margen de la ley sin ninguna clase de remordimiento. Si bien ser un fugitivo era un asunto un tanto más delicado, se procedía casi de la misma forma con la única diferencia que había que ser más cauteloso al mentir de tu identidad, escoger el lugar donde te ibas a esconder y, sobre todo, nunca contactarse con gente de tu pasado. Esta era la regla que más le había costado obedecer durante los últimos meses, pero de alguna manera u otra se las había ingeniado para cumplirla al pie de la letra. Por lo tanto, estar ahí sentado con una taza de té en el sofá de Lisbon tenía que ser un caso extraordinario y absolutamente impostergable, por mucho que hubiese deseado verla otra vez antes.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó ella sentándose a su lado menos pasmada y por ello más amable- ¿Qué haces aquí, Jane?

-me enteré del asesinato de Finley Parr esta mañana. Ya te lo había dicho.

-sí me lo dijiste, pero no cómo me enteraste y ni por qué rayos eso te trajo de vuelta a Sacramento.

-me enteré gracias a mi nuevo trabajo- respondió esbozando una media sonrisa antes de tomar un trago de té.

-¿Y se puede saber qué trabajo es ese?

-estoy en el rubro de las probabilidades y especulación.

-¿Apuestas?

-Especulador remunerado suena mejor que apostador. Escuchas cosas interesantes en las mesas de póker ¿Sabías?

Jane no tuvo que verla para enterarse de la cara de desaprobación que había puesto y de cómo contenía las ganas de preguntarle si esta supuesta "especulación" era legal o no.

-Y bueno, ¿qué escuchaste y te hizo arriesgarte a ser arrestado?-insistió para desviar el tema.

-sabes bien qué pudo llamar mi atención, Teresa. Ambos sabemos a quién pertenece ese M.O.

-sí, pero ambos sabemos que el dueño de ese M.O, Levar Creedy, alias Red John, está muerto. Tú mejor que nadie- respondió algo alterada.

-en una cosa tienes razón. Yo maté a Levar Creedy, pero Teresa- levantó la mirada para toparse con unos ojos estremecidos como los suyos- no sé si también a Red John.

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado y les agradezco todas las reviews!

Sigan opinando (aunque sean cosas para criticar) que en serio lo aprecio.

**Preview (esta vez sí textual XD):**

"_Cho, Van Pelt y Rigsby temían tocar una fibra sensible acerca de ella y Jane. Nunca había sido un misterio que ellos siempre habían dado por supuesto muchas cosas acerca de su relación (cualquiera que esta fuese), pero verla ir contra todo sus principios para dejarlo escapar significaba que había algo más que simple camaradería y que todo caso que tuviese "Red John" y "Patrick Jane" en la misma oración se volvía automáticamente en algo personal." _


	3. Chapter 3

Perdón si las hice esperar mucho. Tuve un pequeño bloqueo mental con el capítulo siguiente y una gripe de los mil demonios que me mantuvo en cama ayer pero, tal como lo prometí, acá esta el capítulo número tres. Espero que todos estos meses de ver CSI: Miami me hayan ayudado a hacer esto más creíble.

En fin, acá les va…

**Disclaimer:** The Mentalist no me pertenece [inserte comentario sarcástico y/o ingenioso aquí]

* * *

-Toma, Jefa. Parece que lo necesitas.

Lisbon se sobresaltó un poco al ver de pronto a Van Pelt a su lado ofreciéndole un café mientras esperaban en el pasillo de la morgue por los resultados de la autopsia de la chica Parr.

-gracias- respondió maldiciéndose a sí misma no haber disimulado el cansancio tan bien como esperaba.

Era poco probable que el equipo lograra deducir la verdadera causa de su insomnio, pero de todas maneras no quería arriesgarse a que lo hicieran. Se sentía mal por ocultarles que Jane había vuelto y que además se estaba quedando en su departamento. Sin embargo, tal como ambos habían acordado que mientras menos lo supieran, mejor.

-mala noche ¿eh?- dijo Rigsby uniéndose a la conversación- Yo tampoco pude pegar un ojo. Este caso sólo trae malos recuerdos ¿No? Es decir…

-Cállate, hombre-lo interrumpió Cho sin despegarse de su lectura y justo al tiempo que Van Pelt lo fulminaba con la mirada. Lisbon frunció el ceño, extrañada.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué todos tan incómodos de pronto?

-este….Tú sabes, jefa- balbuceó Rigsby-. Cunado digo malos recuerdos me refiero…

No, si lo sé. A lo que me refiero es qué hay de malo en hablar de ello. Jane mató a Red John. No hay misterio en eso y tampoco en las similitudes que indican que podría ser él de no ser por ese "pequeño" detalle. No tiene caso usar evasivas cuando tenemos que tener eso en mente.

Esperó que todos asintieran y comenzó a beber su café. Ellos tampoco se referían a eso, pero prefirió hacerse la desentendida. Cho, Van Pelt y Rigsby temían tocar una fibra sensible acerca de ella y jane. Nunca había sido un misterio que ellos siempre habían dado por supuesto muchas cosas acerca de su relación (cualquiera que esta fuese), pero verla ir contra todo sus principios para dejarlo escapar significaba que había algo más que simple camaradería y que todo caso que tuviese "Red John" y "Patrick Jane" en la misma oración se volvía automáticamente en algo personal.

Lisbon miró el reloj impaciente. El ambiente entre ellos ya se había enrarecido, la forense se estaba tardando y estaba preocupada por su "huésped". Le había advertido hasta el cansancio que no hiciese nada estúpido, pero decirle eso a Jane era tan vago como inútil así que quería terminar con todo el asunto de una vez. Por lo tanto, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y escuchar a Pat invitándolos a pasar fue el alivio más grande que había sentido durante las últimas 24 horas.

* * *

-Hubieses esperado que te informase por teléfono los resultados, Lisbon- dijo Pat guiándolos a la camilla donde yacía el cadáver.

-Íbamos de camino a interrogar a unos sospechosos- mintió descaradamente-y quería tener algo de información antes de eso.

-ya veo- respondió no del todo convencida al momento que descubría el rostro de la desafortunada Finley-. Aunque en realidad no hay casi nada nuevo que reportar. Joven caucásica de 18 años, causa de muerte: desangramiento por múltiples heridas cortopunzantes en distintas partes del cuerpo y abuso de vísceras. Tobillos y muñecas laceradas al ser amarradas con plástico y marcas de pistola paralizante en las costillas…

Lisbon dejó de escuchar la voz de la forense conforme su atención se centraba en observar cuidadosamente el cuerpo. Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que se pudiese pensar, ella no estaba buscando indicios de que Red John fuese responsable del asesinato como pensaba Jane, sino todo lo contrario. Necesitaba demostrarle que él efectivamente lo había matado y que todo esto no era más que una grotesca coincidencia.

"Jane, Levar Creedy era él- le dijo la noche anterior, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón-. Nunca tuvimos pruebas sólidas porque nunca logramos obtener el ADN de Red John para compararlo con el suyo, eso es cierto. Pero cada pasaje de avión y reservación de motel que había hecho en los últimos 12 años lo situaban a lo menos en 10 asesinatos perpetrados por él, incluso el de…

-el de mi familia- intervino al notar que ella no se atrevía a terminar la frase-. Lo sé, Teresa, pero si me escuchases…

-¡Por Dios santo!- exclamó perdiendo la paciencia y sin conmoverse por su mirada suplicante- ¡El tipo depositó una fuerte suma de dinero en una cuenta que terminó siendo de Kristina Frye el día que huyó! ¡Se encontraron pertenencias de las víctimas en su casa! ¡Hasta tú creíste que todo eso era suficiente prueba para matarlo!

Un dejo de resentimiento se reflejó en el rostro de Jane, pero no le importó. Hablar con delicadeza de su familia era una cosa y decir algo que era completamente cierto era un asunto diferente.

-tenía que hacerlo y lo sabes-masculló entre dientes.

-Y aunque lo niegues también sabes que eso no es cierto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, demasiado orgullosos para dar su brazo a torcer y dignarse a dirigir la palabra al otro. Sin embargo, después de un rato, Jane soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

-dejemos eso de lado por el momento-dijo finalmente, conciente que de ese modo no iba a sacar a lograr nada con ella-. Hagamos esto. Si me equivoco, lo cual es poco probable, dejo el asunto hasta aquí y cada uno vuelve a sus vidas, pero necesito que hagas algo por mí antes…

-¿Y qué se supone que es ese "algo"?"

Lisbon se arrepentía de haber hecho esa pregunta y no haberse negado de inmediato, más aún recordando la sonrisa maliciosa que había puesto después de que la había formulado.

Tenía que estar muy seguro de que estaba en lo correcto, después de todo no se habría arriesgado a que lo descubriesen por nada. Sin embargo, Red John era algo que lo trastornaba al punto de afectar su juicio. Ni siquiera le había preguntado qué lo había hecho dudar acerca de si realmente lo había matado o no, pero tenía que ser algo descabellado y producto enfermizo de ya no tener un objetivo por el cual guiarse. Por eso había aceptado su trato. Probablemente no lo volvería a ver si ella era la que estaba en lo cierto, pero al menos le lograría demostrar que todos sus temores eran infundados y con suerte, darle la oportunidad de que siguiera su vida, aunque fuese como un fugitivo, aunque fuese lejos de Sacramento.

-¿sucede algo, jefa?-preguntó Van Pelt al verla tan silenciosa…

-nada-respondió aún inmersa en su observación-. Sólo que…

-¿Qué?- quiso saber esta vez Pat.

-me preguntaba si habías pasado la luz UV sobre el cuerpo…

Cuatro pares de ojos la miraron desconcertados, pero lejos de sentir ansiedad por eso, era un alivio haber hecho una de las tres preguntas que Jane le había pedido hacer y acabar lo antes posible con todo este circo.

-Bueno, tal como debes saberlo es parte del procedimiento. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que no haya ningún rastro de sangre que quede sin analizar puesto que puede pertenecer al atacante y tal como vez, ya lo hicimos porque el cuerpo está limpio.

-¿Y tú hiciste el procedimiento?- "2" contó Lisbon en su mente.

-De hecho, no. De eso se encargan los internos- revisó los papeles de su carpeta-. Jorden H. lo hizo. Llegó apenas hoy, pero si quieres…

-maldición- dijo Lisbon sintiendo cómo su rostro perdía el color. Tenía que estar bromeando-. Pat, ¿te importaría hacer el procedimiento otra vez?

-Pero, Lisbon…

-Sólo hazlo sí- insistió. Algo confusa, Pat comenzó a pasar la luz de pies a cabeza por el cuerpo.

Lisbon hubiese deseado que hubiese comenzado al revés, así no hubiese pasado aquellos infernales segundos para ver brillante una pequeña y perfecta cara sonriente dibujada en la frente de Finley.

* * *

Les gustó? Lo odiaron? Están resolviendo el anagrama?

Por favor, dejen reviews y de paso doy gracias por todas las que me han dejado en los caps. anteriores!

**Preview cap. siguiente (hasta ahora textual):**

_"(...) ambos cerraron los ojos sólo escuchando la respiración del otro._

_-estoy harto de todo esto- susurró-. Las cosas no deberían ser así. Creedy debía haber sido Red John y todo debería haber terminado de una vez…_

_-Jane…_

_-Patrick-la corrigió"_


	4. Chapter 4

Perdón por la espera. La gripe no me dejó mucha inspiración esta semana, pero ya he vuelto a la carga así que puedo subir este cap. sin problemas…Bueno, excepto los problemas que me ameritaron ciertas líneas. Ya verán por qué.

En fin, acá les va.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The Mentalist no me pertenece y quizás después que lean esto pensarán que es lo mejor (ataque de inseguridad)

* * *

Faltaban 15 minutos para la medianoche cuando Jane perdió oficialmente la paciencia. No importaba cuánta TV intentase ver ni cuántas tazas de té se sentase a beber. Necesitaba saber de una vez si había matado o no a Red John, al verdadero al menos.

Sentado en el sofá de brazos cruzados y con un insistente tic nervioso en su pierna derecha miró el teléfono celular en la mesa de té frente suyo, resistiendo la tentación de alcanzarlo y discar el número de Lisbon. Ella le había dicho que no hiciera nada estúpido y contactarla estando aún en el trabajo ciertamente calificaba como tal, pero no podía soportar más la espera ¡Al demonio si lo descubrían y lo arrestaban! Nunca había sido de los que se quedaban esperando resignados.

De pronto, un sonido de llaves en la cerradura lo distrajo y antes de que pudiera hacer algo vio a Lisbon aparecer por la puerta. Sin embargo, a pesar de que era justamente lo que había esperado todo el día, lejos de lanzarse a hacerle preguntas tal como lo había planeado todo lo que atinó a hacer fue ponerse de pie y mirarla lleno de preocupación. No podía verle el rostro porque no despegaba los ojos del suelo, pero su lenguaje corporal hablaba por sí solo.

-sólo dame un momento- respondió cortante antes de que pudiese saludarla. Jane levantó las manos en señal de paz y volvió a su asiento dejándola quitarse la chaqueta a tirones. Estaba a la defensiva, tal como cuando se negaba a admitir que él siempre había estado en lo cierto. En esencia, ya tenía la respuesta de lo que le urgía saber así que pudo concederle su deseo y un poco menos ansioso la dejó tranquilizarse hasta que se derrumbó a su lado, hundiéndose en los cojines.

-si dices "te lo dije"- le advirtió restregándose los ojos llenos de cansancio- juro que te disparo.

Jane sonrió y le sirvió vino en una de las copas que había traído un par de horas atrás,_ casi_ seguro de que iban a necesitarlas en cuanto ella llegase a casa.

* * *

- Hightower aún se niega a creerlo- dijo algo más reanimada gracias a la tercera ronda de tinto cortesía de Jane-, pero tampoco es estúpida como para cerrarse a la idea que puede ser Red John otra vez así que extraoficialmente el caso se está manejando como uno suyo. Sólo la unidad, ella y Pat saben de lo de la cara feliz en el cadáver mientras que para el resto sigue siendo un crimen cualquiera.

-Ya veo ¿Y han logrado dar con el tal Jorden H.?- inquirió pensativo.

-es un callejón sin salida- respondió desanimada-. No hay ninguna persona con ese nombre en los registros, lo que confirma que se trata de un anagrama. Tampoco hay posibilidades que pueda ser identificado porque según registros este tipo estuvo con el cuerpo durante el turno de noche así que nadie lo vio como para identificarlo y ningún guardia recuerda haber hecho entrar a alguien sospechoso tampoco. Borró alguna evidencia, si alguna vez hubo, limpió el cuerpo como se suponía que tenía que hacer, dibujó la cara y se largó.

Jane se limitó a asentir y continuó con los codos sobre las rodillas y manos apoyadas en el mentón. Lisbon bebió el último sorbo que le quedaba en su copa y se quedó en silencio esperando que eso fuese todo por hoy. Pasaban de las 3 de la mañana y estaba exhausta. Sus preguntas eran cortas y precisas, pero implicaban una larga y agotadora respuesta de su parte y ya no tenía energías para eso cuando todo lo que quería era recostar su cabeza en una almohada y dormir aunque fuese sólo un par de horas.

-continuemos en la mañana ¿Bien?- dijo aprovechando la pausa- Ambos necesitamos descansar.

-¿descansar?- preguntó saliendo de pronto de su ensimismamiento-¡un momento! Aún tenemos que decidir qué haremos.

-¿haremos?

-Oh, vamos, Teresa. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Red John no está muerto y…

-quizás- lo interrumpió poniéndose se pie y recogiendo las copas vacías de la mesa-, pero nosotros no "haremos" nada porque tú te quedas aquí.

Jane quedó atónito por unos segundos, tratando de dilucidar si era en serio o no lo que acababa de escuchar. Tenía que estar bromeando, aunque su rostro resuelto demostrara lo contrario.

- no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras Red John anda suelto por ahí- dijo decidido siguiéndola a la cocina.

-¿Qué otra cosa puedes hacer?- preguntó- Eres prófugo de la justicia quieras o no. No puede aparecerte por el CBI ni en los interrogatorios ni en las escenas del crimen sin arriesgarte a ser arrestado. Mataste a un hombre, Jane, por lo general la policía se toma eso en serio.

Él soltó una risa sardónica

-Pero no se tomó en serio que ese tal Creedy podía haber sido Red John…

-¡Tal vez porque no lo era!- exclamó tajante-¡Podía haber sido tanto un maldito cómplice o un hombre inocente! ¡No podíamos correr ese riesgo! ¡Tú lo corriste y ya viste cómo salió todo!

Podía notar cómo su rostro se ensombrecía mientras le gritaba, pero no fue hasta que vio un dejo de dolor en éste que supo que era suficiente. Se mordió el labio, algo apenada. No era su intención escarbar un asunto tan delicado sólo para convencerlo de quedarse en casa.

-Hey. Mírame- le pidió buscando sus ojos-. Lo siento. Todo saldrá bien ¿ok?

Se acercó hasta quedar sólo uno par de centímetros de distancia de él.

-estoy harto- susurró casi imperceptiblemente-. Las cosas no deberían haber resultado así.

-Jane…- Lisbon podía sentir cómo un par de manos se aferraban a sus brazos poco a poco.

-Patrick-la corrigió.

-Patrick- continuó aún sin acostumbrarse a usar su nombre de pila-. Sabías lo que iba a suceder y las consecuencias ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no alegaste legítima defensa, grandísimo idiota?

Él sonrió con su rostro cada vez más cerca hasta que su frente se apoyó en la suya como si el cansancio se hubiese apoderado súbitamente de él y la necesitase como su apoyo para no caer.

Cerraron los ojos sólo escuchando el sonido de la respiración y los latidos nerviosos del otro.

-porque no era cierto. Además no quería hacerte mentir.

Hubiese puesto los ojos en blancos si no los tuviese cerrados.

-Imbécil orgulloso- murmuró.

La situación era casi irónica. Estar así tan cerca del otro, la conversación que estaban teniendo…Era casi lo mismo que había sucedido seis meses atrás en esa carretera en las afueras de California. Sólo que esta vez, a pesar de que no tenían la presión de ser descubiertos de un momento a otro, no sintió el apremio de que la besara de improviso tal como lo había hecho en ese entonces. Había algo en él, algo que había notado apenas lo había vuelto a ver que la mantenía distante y hasta ausente. No podía describir qué era exactamente, pero le impedían sentirse cómoda ahí con él.

-no hagas nada estúpido- repitió para distraerse de sus propios pensamientos-. Red John está ansioso por demostrar que está vivo y de alguna manera va a querer hacerte volver al juego para que lo demuestres. Esperemos que para ese entonces la muerte de Creedy ya no le importe tanto a Hightower. Con un poco de suerte podrás ver a ese bastardo siendo arrestado con tus propios ojos…

-¿arrestado? No va a tener tanta suerte si puedo evitarlo.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. Abrió los ojos y se apartó de él rompiendo la especie de trance en el cual estaban inmersos.

-¿qué sucede?- preguntó extrañado.

-Nada- mintió sin importarle que lo notase o no-. Sólo estoy…cansada. Creo que me iré a dormir.

Pasó por su lado sin siquiera darle las buenas noches y prácticamente corrió a encerrarse en su habitación.

Ahora entendía qué era lo que le disgustaba tanto o, más bien, lo que faltaba en él. No había ni una pizca de culpa por haber matado al sujeto equivocado.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina. Aquella noche después de haberle disparado a Creedy se veía tan perdido y arrepentido, tan humano. Por eso lo había ayudado. Había tenido que cometer el error para darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y de que sus advertencias no habían sido en vano. Lisbon lo había comprendido y perdonado por eso, pero ahora…

Otra vez estaba esa chispa de venganza en sus ojos. Como si nada de eso no nunca hubiese sucedido y lo hubiese borrado de su mente con una frialdad perturbadora. Todo lo que importaba era matar a Red John otra vez y Creedy había sido sólo un pequeño traspié para lograrlo.

Escuchó la puerta de su departamento cerrarse e instintivamente sintió alivio.

No lo quería cerca de ella de esa manera.

* * *

Leer estas cosas con más fáciles que escribirlas así que estoy ansiosa por saber su opinión acerca de cómo quedó. Reviews PLZ!

Preview:

_"-Tienes que saber, Teresa, que si él trata de contactarte de cualquier manera es tu deber hacérnoslo saber de inmediato. Sé que puede ser difícil. No soy estúpida. Durante meses los vi interactuar juntos…déjame continuar- acortó al ver que ella saltaba a discutirle- y sé que decir que ustedes dos eran "cercanos" no es sólo cierto como también poco exacto así que hay un cierto conflicto de intereses al cual debo estar atenta (…)"_


	5. Chapter 5

Perdón por el hiatus de casi dos semanas en que tuve este fanfic, pero la universidad me tomó casi todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, acá me tienen de nuevo con capítulo nuevo. Ojala les guste! ;D

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The Mentalist no me pertenece, pero todos los pensamiento locos Jisbon sí; P

* * *

-Cierra la puerta y toma asiento, Teresa.

Lisbon asintió incómoda e hizo caso a lo que Hightower le pedía. No tenía a menor idea por qué la había citado a su oficina, pero sólo una cosa era segura: no podía ser nada bueno.

-trataré de ser lo más directa posible así que esto no tomará más de un par de minutos- dijo Hightower cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo como si lo tenso de la situación no fuera más que producto de su imaginación. Lisbon odiaba eso. Nadie citaba a uno de sus subordinados con tanta seriedad en frente de su equipo para tomar té con galletitas y hablar del clima.

- Por lo que han averiguado ningún familiar, amigo o novio de la muchacha Parr fue el responsable de su muerte-continuó.

-hay unas coartadas más sólidas que otras, pero hasta el momento el principal sospechoso sigue siendo este sujeto con el cual ella se contactó por Internet para adquirir un libro de William Blake. Aparentemente lo necesitaba antes de marcharse a la UCLA en un par de semanas así que ambos quedaron de juntarse e un Starbucks para completar la transacción y desde entonces nadie supo de ella.

-Ya veo ¿Y Van Pelt ha…?

-Rastreó la cuenta de usuario del tipo en el sitio de ventas- interrumpió- y dio a parar en un servidor fantasma que no pudo ser identificado y en el Starbucks nadie recuerda haberlos visto…

-¿Red John usando métodos de sicópata virtual promedio? Tiene que estar desesperado en volver para utilizar técnicas tan convencionales para escoger a sus víctimas.

Lisbon sintió como si acabasen de darle un golpe en el estómago tan fuerte que había quedado sin aire. Definitivamente odiaba las estúpidas emboscadas de su jefa ¿No podía haber dicho desde un principio que oficialmente podían considerar que el bastardo estaba vivo? Para ella, tanto escándalo y jugarretas así eran ponerle reflectores y escenario a algo que no debían.

-¿Señora?

-Creo que ya no hay peligro de dar por sentado que es él- dijo poniéndose de pie y sentándose en el borde de la mesa justo frente a ella-…y todo lo que eso conlleve.

-¿lo que conlleve?- preguntó fingiendo extrañeza.

-creo que sería razonable pensar que con Red John otra vez en la película tendremos tarde o temprano noticias de Patrick Jane…

-Más que razonable-secundó hundiéndose más y más en su asiento y esperando que de un momento apareciera Cho por la puerta porque sentía que estaba siendo interrogada como una vil sospechosa.

-Entonces si estamos de acuerdo con eso, no te importará decirme con completa honestidad si él te ha contactado estos últimos días.

-No lo ha hecho- puntualizó cortándole un poco su actitud condescendiente al no demostrar ni un rastro de duda o nerviosismo en rostro- y tampoco permitiré que lo haga. Soy una agente del CBI, señora, y el es un prófugo de la justicia. Sé que las circunstancias en las que escapó son algo confusas…

-sobre todo porque tú condujiste el auto en el cual lo hizo- interrumpió recobrando la compostura-. Lo cual según los informes oficiales sigue apareciendo como que él te obligó. Lo sé, Lisbon, no te estoy atacando así que tranquila. Solamente tenía que estar segura. No quiero perder a una buena agente por alguien con un comportamiento tan errático como el de Patrick. Creo que eso ya lo comprobaste después que intercedí por ti con los del FBI después de la muerte de Creedy- esperó que asintiera y continuó-. Tienes que saber, Teresa, que si él trata de contactarte de cualquier manera es tu deber decírnoslo. Sé que puede ser difícil. No soy estúpida. Durante meses los vi interactuando juntos. Déjame seguir- la detuvo al ver que se disponía a discutirle- y sé que decir que ustedes dos eran "cercanos" no es sólo cierto como también poco exacto así que hay un cierto conflicto de intereses al cual debo estar atenta, por eso no está demás advertirte o más bien aconsejarte. Minelli tenía un excelente concepto de ti y quiero seguir confiando en su palabra-hizo una pausa, satisfecha de que había logrado el efecto que deseaba al verla llena de turbación y volvió a sentarse en su escritorio- . Es todo. Vuelve al trabajo.

-Gra…Gracias- tartamudeó Lisbon tratando de disimular el alivio que le producía haber terminado con la tortura y salió lo más rápido posible del lugar para dirigirse a la cocina donde el resto del equipo estaba esperándola.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Rigsby-. Wow, por la cara que traer para que nada bien.

-Gracias por hacérmelo notar- respondió con sorna mientras buscaba en los gabinetes- ¿Dónde ratos están las pastillas para la migraña?

-Jefa- la llamó Van Pelt al momento que le lanzaba un frasco-. Entonces, ya podemos hablar de que esto es un caso de Red John oficialmente ¿Cierto?

-Así es.

Un silencio lleno se desesperanza se apoderó de todos.

-¡Vamos!- los animó ella-. Ya teníamos la idea de que era así. Eso no es nada nuevo. Bueno, que Hightower lo confirme lo hace todo más real y ciertamente se siente horrible saber que el tipo parece indestructible…

Un nudo en la garganta no la dejó seguir. No tenía caso seguir con aquella charla motivacional cuando ni ella misma se la creía. Todo esto era otro de los desagradable deja-vús que había tenido esta semana. Era imposible ser convincente.

-¿Qué más dijo Hightower?- preguntó de pronto Cho despegando los ojos de su teléfono celular y guardándolo en su bolsillo.

-¿Perdón?

-Estuviste en su oficina demasiado tiempo como para que hablasen sólo de Red John.

-Tienes razón- admitió sin ánimos de mentir-. No es el único tema que tocamos y creo que vale la pena compartirlo con ustedes también. Hightower teme que Jane aparezca en cuanto se sepa que este caso es de Red John y me advirtió que si el trataba de contactarme tenía que darlo a conocer de inmediato.

-Oh… Es decir que seguimos considerándolo como un prófugo.

-Nunca lo hemos dejado de considerar así, Van Pelt- respondió.

-¿Y cómo lo estás tomando eso, jefa?-preguntó Rigsby.

-¿Yo?

-Digo… ¿él no ha…? ¿Es estos seis meses o ahora…?

-Que quede claro para todos de una vez- saltó molesta-. No he tenido más noticias que ustedes desde que sucedió lo que sucedió y no veo por qué tendría. Admito que Hightower tiene razones para suponer lo contrario, pero todas se remiten a un plano estrictamente profesional. Por otro lado, la advertencia va para ustedes también. La más mínima señal de vida de Jane debe ser notificada…Bueno, al menos a mí y veremos o no si Hightower debe enterarse ¿Bueno?

-sí, jefa- dijeron al unísono algo aliviados de oír que tampoco tenía intenciones de delatarlo.

-ahora vayan a trabajar-ordenó-. No quiero esperar que otra pista de Red John sea una víctima.

Van Pelt y Rigsby sonrieron algo más animados y se marcharon, pero Cho se quedó en su lugar.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas otra cosa?

Él se quedó impasible.

-dijiste que no se había contactado contigo en 6 meses…

-sí, ¿Qué hay con eso?

-¿Qué tal los últimos días desde que encontraron el cuerpo?

Lisbon abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Acaso él…? No, eso era imposible.

- ¡Por Dios santo!- exclamó ocultando lo mejor que pudo su desconcierto- ¿Qué les pasa a todo el mundo? Perdón si mi vocabulario no es exhaustivo, pero creo que también me refería a los dos últimos días…

-¿Entonces…?

-No, no he sabido nada de él-confirmó.

-¿Y qué va a pasar si sí?

-Creo que acabo de dejar eso en claro…

-Pero también dijiste que había la posibilidad de que se lo tuviésemos que decir a Hightower según tú lo decidieras…

Lisbon soltó un bufido lleno de exasperación. Sabía que preguntas así iban a llegar tarde o temprano y tal como lo había supuesto, no iban a ser nada agradables. Al menos el hecho de que en realidad no había sabido nada de él desde que se había largado de su departamento le estaba ayudando a hacer sus mentiras más convincentes, aunque no por eso dejaba de estar preocupada. Sí, la situación había sido embarazosa para ambos y podía ser comprensible que no quisiera saber más de ella, pero ¡demonios! Patrick Jane no era del tipo que veía su orgullo herido por algo así. Él se había marchado no porque lo había rechazado, sino porque se había dado cuenta de que no lo apoyaría esta vez siendo que tenía aún metida en la cabeza la idea de matar a Red John.

Jane no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. De hecho, podía decir que hasta había empeorado. Había matado a un hombre y no le importaba. Ya casi no podía reconocerlo. Tampoco podía saber si hacía bien al seguir protegiéndolo.

-¿Y bien?- insistió Cho- ¿Si te dice dónde está vas a decirlo?

-Honestamente…Ya no tengo la menor idea-admitió.

* * *

No preview del próximo capítulo porque aún no lo he escrito. Sólo puedo decir que varios cabos sueltos que he dejado por ahí van a cobrar sentido pronto :P

Hasta el próximo!

Reviews plz!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Capítulo 6! Después de una ligera constipación creativa que logré sacar adelante gracias a Chizuru-Chibi (u rock!) acá lo tienen. Disfrute mucho escribiéndolo aunque sea haciendo sufrir a Jane jujujuju.

En fin, acá les dejo.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The Mentalist no me pertenece blah blah

* * *

-¿Señor, se encuentra bien?

Jane se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz a su lado. Sin embargo, lejos de encontrarse con quién esperaba al levantar la vista, sólo se topó con la misma amable mesera que lo había atendido una hora atrás y que ahora lo miraba llena de extrañeza al notar que llevaba observando con el ceño fruncido la taza de té ya vacía frente suyo.

-todo bien…Arlene-afirmó leyendo el nombre de la muchacha en su gafete y dándole la más encantadora de sus sonrisas.

-¿Desea entonces otra taza de té?- dijo sonrojándose un tanto-. Veo que ya acabó con esa.

-Eso sería estupendo. Muchas gracias.

-¿Día duro?- preguntó mientras tomaba su orden y limpiaba la mesa.

-Bastante…

-Únete al club

-¡Cho!-exclamó Jane poniéndose de pie al ver al agente al lado de Arlene tan inexpresivo como siempre-. Te estaba esperando ¿Deseas algo?

-No, gracias- le cortó de inmediato al momento que tomaba asiento y frustraba todo intento de iniciar conversación de la pobre mesera.

-Entonces eso es todo, Arlene. Creo que puedes marcharte- sonrió otra vez despidiéndola cortésmente.

-Cla…claro- balbuceó avergonzada y marchándose lo más rápido posible del lugar.

-Recibí tu mensaje-comenzó algo más serio Jane una vez seguro de que no habían moros en la costa.

-Lo sé- Cho dio un vistazo alrededor-¿Por qué rayos teníamos que vernos aquí?

-¿No te gusta? Es un lugar agradable, buena atención…

-Sí y a 3 cuadras del CBI y plagado de policías.

-Policías que jamás pensarían buscar a un prófugo en su territorio- corrigió-. Nadie pensaría que alguien que huye de la policía tendría las agallas de aparecerse por aquí. Su soberbia es mi mejor escondite. Es simplemente brillante.

Cho se cruzó de brazos.

-O simplemente estúpido. Como sea. No tengo todo el día. Tengo que volver al cuartel en 20 minutos.

-¿Te contactas con un delincuente buscado por homicidio para informarle de un caso considerado confidencial y te preocupa ser puntual?- bromeó divertido.

-20 minutos. Tómalo o déjalo.

-Está bien, está bien…Dejemos los juegos ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Hightower habló con Lisbon esta mañana.

La sonrisa de Jane se desvaneció de inmediato, tal como lo hacía cada vez que algo lo obligaba a pensar en ella.

-Supongo que para decirle que el caso era considerado oficialmente como uno de Red John.

-Y para advertirle que si sabía de ti debía reportarlo de inmediato.

-Aquí tiene- interrumpió Arlene trayéndole su té, algo menos amable que antes-¿Algo más?

-No, no gracias- respondió Jane aprovechando de recuperarse de la impresión-. Interesante- dijo una vez solos otra vez.

-Si, interesante ¿Qué rayos le hiciste?

-¿Perdón?

-Que qué rayos le hiciste- repitió inmutable.

-Yo no le he hecho nada. No nos hemos visto desde…

-Ella tiene la misma historia. Tienes que inventar una nueva.

-Cho, esto es una reunión de dos amigos que, a pesar de las circunstancias, están sólo poniéndose al día, no un interrogatorio.

Al ver que su pobre intento de poner paños fríos al asunto no surtía efecto, suspiró desanimado. No tenía caso seguir dándole largas.

-Tuvimos una pequeña diferencia de opiniones. Eso es todo.- dijo tratándole de quitar importancia.

-Jane, todo el equipo sabe qué se traen algo entre ustedes desde hace tiempo. Que ahora considere delatarte si es necesario significa que metiste la pata a fondo.

-Un momento ¡Tiempo! ¿Que ella qué?

Cho le contó la conversación que tuvieron en la cocina.

-Tiene que haber estado bromeando- dijo al fin, sin poder creerlo aún.

-No lo estaba.

Decir que Jane se sentía traicionado era poco ¿Ella acaso…? ¿Sería capaz? Sabía que su relación había dejado de ser la que era. Ya no podían ignorar ciertas cosas como antes porque las habían puesto en evidencia seis meses atrás y ahora no eran más que un enorme elefante en medio de la habitación del cual ninguno de los dos deseaba hacerse cargo. Todo era difuso y complicado ahora, pero ¿entregarlo? Esto ya no era un asunto sentimental ni profesional, sino mucho más profundo.

-¿Y bien?

-Lisbon está loca- masculló tragándose la ira-. Me quiera lo más lejos del caso posible, incluso si eso significa meterme a la cárcel para lograrlo. No lo hará a menos que sea necesario, pero es una posibilidad que no dudará en utilizar según le convenga.

-Ya veo-respondió Cho mirando su reloj-. 20 minutos. Me largo de aquí.

-¡Espera!- exclamó al verlo que se ponía de pie y se disponía a irse de la nada. Dejó un poco dinero en la mesa para pagar la cuenta y corrió tras de él- ¡Cho! ¡Hey, Cho!

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin dejar de caminar.

-¿"Ya veo"? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?-exclamó recuperando el aliento-. Lisbon…

-Lisbon se está arriesgando una vez más para salvar tu trasero- interrumpió-. Debe quererte mucho, grandísimo imbécil

Y así sin más se marchó dejándolo por primera vez sin saber qué decir.

* * *

Después de conducir sin rumbo por casi una hora completa, presa de sus propios pensamientos, Jane se halló a sí mismo camino al departamento de Lisbon dispuesto a obtener las respuestas que necesitaba.

No era idiota como para no hacer encajar las piezas. Por qué había estado tan distante, por qué lo había rechazado dos noches atrás y por qué ahora barajaba la posibilidad de entregarlo. Era obvio qué rayos sucedía con ella. Lisbon temía que se hubiese convertido en un asesino a sangre fría que no le importaba a cuántos tuviese eliminar si lo ayudaban a alcanzar su objetivo.

De nuevo se sintió traicionado. Sí, era normal que cualquiera llegara a esa conclusión, pero ella no era "cualquiera". Ella era _Lisbon_, la misma con la cual había trabajado codo a codo por años, la misma que lo había visto matar al único nexo que tenía con Red John con tal de salvarla, la misma que lo había ayudado a escapar arriesgando todo con tal de no verlo en la cárcel y la cual había visto completamente desconsolada cuando habían tenido que despedirse. La verdad, esperaba más de ella. Él no se estaba convirtiendo en lo mismo que perseguía… ¿Cierto?

Avanzó por el pasillo con la mente trabajando a mil por hora. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la puerta paró en seco. Su corazón dio un vuelco tan fuerte que llegó a dolerle el pecho. No podía ser. Tenía que ser una broma…una _muy grotesca _broma.

"_Querido señor Jane…"_

"…_no me gusta estar oculto como una asquerosa rata…"_

"…_si no fuese tan perezoso y cobarde no me hubiese visto en la obligación…"_

Apenas si leyó el papel pegado y se quedó petrificado ahí sin atreverse a girar la perilla y ver lo que había atrás. No, no otra vez… _¡No!_

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Volteó sin poder creerlo. Ella debía…pero no lo estaba…

-¿Jane?- se acercó Lisbon soltando las bolsas de las compras y acercándosele preocupada al ver que de un momento a otro se echaba a llorar- ¿Qué te sucede?

* * *

Síiiii soy mala! Tan mala que tampoco les pongo preview porque no he escrito entero el capítulo que sigue y más aún porque les pido reviews incluso a pesar de eso.

Jujujuju

Es broma! Como spoiler solo les digo que tanto Jane como Red John les queda poquito tiempo estando ocultos :P

Hasta el siguiente!


	7. Chapter 7

Perdón por el retraso. Sé que les debo esta actualización hace mucho pero de veras que no he tenido tiempo de tipearla.

Pero en fin, aquí esta!

Enjoy

Disclaimer: The Mentalist no me pertenece, pero sí todos mis pensamientos Jisbon locos jajajajaj

* * *

-oh por Dios…-susurró Van Pelt al entrar con el resto del equipo al departamento de Lisbon y ver lo mismo que ella y Jane habían encontrado una hora atrás.

-Lo sé…-se limitó a decir con un hilo de voz mientras volvía a sentarse justo en el mismo lugar donde se había dejado caer después de haber visto aquella imponente y perfectamente dibujada cara sonriente roja en su pared. Su rostro podía seguir pareciendo sereno y profesional, pero sus piernas eran otra historia.

-Jefa, ¿estás bien?- se acercó Rigsby preocupado y tomándola por el hombro- ¿Quieres que te llevemos al hospital?

-No estoy herida- se adelantó a responder sin despegar los ojos del suelo, pero aún así muy decidida-. La sangre no es mía…

-¿Entonces de quién?

-Creo que Finley Parr es una buena opción…

Los tres agentes habían estado tan embelesados en lo que estaba pintado en el muro y en la misma Lisbon que no habían notado que había alguien más en la habitación con ellos.

-¡Jane!- exclamó Rigsby sin poder creerlo- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Creímos que…

-eso no es lo importante ahora- dijo saliendo de su rincón y caminando hacía ellos sin ningún rastro de su característica sonrisa.

-¿No es importante?- alzó la voz esta vez Van Pelt-. La policía te busca. Nosotros te buscamos. Lisbon…- la pelirroja volteó desconcertada buscando respuestas en su jefa, pero dándose cuenta de que no estaba en condiciones de dárselas su mirada se dirigió a Cho- . Tú sabías ¿Cierto?

-Contacté a Jane cuando encontramos el cadáver dos días atrás. No tengo excusa- respondió cruzándose de brazos-, pero esto es nuevo.

"Esto", pensó Lisbon al momento que escuchaba cómo se formaba una discusión a su alrededor de la cual no tenía ánimos de formar parte aunque igualmente estuviese involucrada. Tendría que intervenir para calmarlos como siempre lo hacía, como la jefa que era, pero primero necesitaba recomponerse de "esto": de encontrar a Jane en su puerta con un nota en su mano que aún se negaba a mostrarle, pero cuyo contenido podía adivinar por el rostro desencajado que tenía al momento de leerla y lo que encontraron después de girar la perilla y toparse con la marca de Red John dibujada con lo que en teoría debía haber sido su sangre y no la de una chica inocente.

-¡Grace, por favor cálmate!-escuchó suplicar inevitablemente a Rigsby, a pesar de su ensimismamiento. Al parecer la novata había sacado las uñas y no dejaba de reprocharle a Jane y Cho por haberlos engañado todo este tiempo. Lisbon suspiró llena de culpabilidad. Ciertamente no era el momento de tratar el tema, pero entendía la molestia de su subordinada. Supuestamente los cinco eran un equipo, una familia. Nunca antes había estado en su dinámica ocultarse cosas así de delicadas. Confiaban entre sí no importaba qué, por eso los había llamado a ellos y a nadie más…

-No te ofendas, Grace, pero estás siendo ridícula y lo sabes. Yo no…

-¡Silencio, Jane!-interrumpió Lisbon al fin recuperando la voz y la fuerza para ponerse de pie y verlos a cada uno a la cara llena de sorpresa de verla tan de pronto tan firme y severa.

-Pero, jefa…

-¡Tú también Van Pet! ¡Todos ustedes!- ordenó alzando la voz cada vez más, pero en ningún momento perdiendo la compostura- Sé que todos están molestos con alguien y con justa razón, pero no los llamé para que viniesen a pelear a mi departamento ¿Entendido? Por favor, concentrémonos en lo importante aquí: Red John estuvo aquí. Tragó saliva-, aunque no haya un a víctima que lo demuestre…

* * *

Una vez que todos estaban calmados. Jane se dedicó a oír desde su rincón de la sala, con las manos en los bolsillos y rostro de piedra, cómo Lisbon ponía en antecedentes a los demás. Si no fuese por lo delicado de la situación, hubiese encontrado divertido la manera en que ella trataba de ocultar el miedo que estaba seguro de que aún sentía. Podía engañar al equipo, pero no a e él. Era cosa de mirar con cuidado sus profundos ojos verdes para notar el terror que le inspiraba saber que técnicamente debía estar tirada, semidesnuda y desollada en su cama y el desconcierto de no entender por qué ese no era el caso y aún se encontraba ahí viva hablando con el equipo ¿Acaso había sido suerte? ¿Un extraño y muy conveniente milagro? ¿O Red John sólo estaba jugando y aún tenía otra cosa en mente aguardando por ellos en cuanto bajaran la guardia? Al contrario de lo que Lisbon deseara creer con todas sus fuerzas, Jane se inclinaba por la última opción.

No había registro de un ataque perpetrado por él antes en donde no hubiese una víctima fatal en sus 13 años de carrera criminal así que suponer que todo lo ocurrido era una afortunada coincidencia-más aún siendo que el supuesto blanco era una persona cercana a él- era más que ingenuo. No, definitivamente ese no era el estilo de Red John. Nada era al azar con él. Había una razón por la cual había entrado en el departamento de Lisbon y no la había matado.

Si la hubiese querido matar la hubiese interceptado en cualquier otro lugar y sólo la habría dejado ahí para ser descubierta tal como lo había hecho con su familia. Red John siempre había sido un enfermo sádico que amaba el dramatismo y esta tenía que ser su manera de darle un mensaje fuerte y claro, sólo que no sabía cuál era.

Tanteó la nota que había dejado preguntándose si ahí estaba la respuesta y sintiendo náuseas al recordar el momento en el que la había encontrado. Por unos segundos el pasado y el presente se mezclaron dentro de su cabeza y de no ser porque Lisbon había aparecido tras suyo para confirmar que no se encontraba muerta del otro lado de la puerta, probablemente hubiese colapsado ahí mismo sin atreverse a girar la perilla.

-Jane dice que no quiere hacerme daño- escuchó de pronto a Lisbon lo que lo hizo volver a poner atención en la conversación. Al parecer estaba tratando de convencerla de llevarla a un lugar seguro, lejos de Red John y todo peligro. Súbitamente sintió las miradas de todos esperando que corroborara lo que ella acababa de decir unos más convencidos que otros.

-Si el hubiese querido la habría matado- se limitó a responder con voz ronca-, pero mantenerte en un lugar seguro es una buena opción, Teresa.

-¿estás bromeando?

-Nunca bromeo cuando se trata de Red John.

-No me voy a encerrar a una maldita cabaña en Fresno porque un sicópata quiere asustarme- dijo molesta-. Además tú dijiste…

-Sé lo que dije-cortó-, pero no podemos correr riesgos. Sobre todo cuando…

-¿Cuándo qué…?-preguntó Van Pelt con suspicacia, aparentemente aún herida por haberle ocultado su regreso a ella y Rigsby.

Jane puso los ojos en blanco y con un bufido lleno de hastío sacó la nota que había encontrado en la puerta -"Querido señor Jane"- comenzó a leerla en voz alta -"Tal como a usted no me gusta estar oculto como una asquerosa rata. Sin embargo, yo no tan patético como usted. Si no fuese tan perezoso y cobarde no me hubiese visto en la obligación de hallar una manera así de enérgica de hacerlo reaccionar."

Si el efecto que esperaba era inquietarlos, pues lo había logrado. Ninguno dijo nada, ni siquiera Van Pelt. Todos lo miraban asustados y confusos, sobre todo Lisbon sabiendo que ahora ella era la manera que Red John había escogido para sacar a Jane de sus casillas, aunque aún no sabía para qué.

-como iba diciendo- continuó disimulando el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta-. No podemos arriesgarnos a que Red John busque nuevas maneras de hacerme "reaccionar" así que hasta saberlo no quiero poner en peligro a nadie más. Llamen a Hightower y cuéntenle todo. Voy a entregarme.

* * *

No hay preview! Sorry, pero sñolo puedo decir que un par de capítulos más y creo que ya estamos cerquita del final :3

Reviews plz!

Byeeee


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! Después de mis inconstantes actualizaciones quise traerles un capítulo nuevo lo antes posible así que aquí les va.

Creo que estarán felices con lo que va a pasar…O lo odiarán…Eso depende de mis habilidades Jisbonitas jajajaja

En fin, aquí les traigo.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The Mentalist no me pertenece, pero sí todos mis locos pensamientos Jisbon jeje

* * *

Cuando Jane había dicho que iba a entregarse, Lisbon pensó por unos segundos que tenía que estar bromeando. Claro que no era el momento para ello, pero la única explicación porque no había manera de que estuviese hablando en serio. Sin embargo, cuando lo vio coger su celular lleno de determinación para llamar a Hightower al ver que nadie atinaba a hacerlo, supo que ese no era el caso. Esta vez no habían jueguitos mentales ni su irritante y muy a menudo efectiva sicología inversa de por medio porque en cuestión de minutos tenían a la mismísima agente especial y a un grupo de federales reunidos con ellos en su departamento. Técnicamente estos últimos estaban ahí por lo que había sucedido y para llevarla a un lugar seguro, pero el hecho que trajesen consigo un par de policías significaba que el verdadero motivo de su presencia era llevarse a Jane y tener refuerzos en el caso que se resistiera al arresto. Lisbon meneó la cabeza al pensar en esto y verlo hablar con su jefa al otro extremo de la habitación. Si había algo que reconocer-además de su aparente estupidez- era que Patrick Jane sí que sabía dirigir el foco de atención para sí mismo porque a pesar de que escuchaba el "clic" de las cámaras fotografiando la cara sonriente dibujada en la pared y que la bombardeasen con preguntas tan molestas como inútiles cada 15 minutos, todos estaba pendientes de lo que iba a suceder con el exconsultor que había evitado exitosamente la justicia durante 6 meses y que ahora de pronto se entregaba sin razón aparente.

Bueno, Lisbon tenía una idea al respecto, pero no quería aventurarse a sacar conclusiones apresuradas hasta cruzar un par de palabras con él. De lo contrario era probable que se levantara de su asiento, recorriera la sala de 2 zancadas y le rompiese su estúpida e impulsiva nariz sin importarle que hubiese testigos que la vieran hacerlo.

De pronto vio que Hightower y Jane dejaban de hablar y se dirigían a ella, así como el resto del equipo que se había ubicado a su lado al notarlo. Si bien hace sólo un par de horas no podían dejar de discutir, ahora todo tipo de rencor pasado había quedado en el olvido a razón de las circunstancias.

-Hola Teresa- la saludó la agente. No había suficiencia ni en su voz ni en sus gestos, sino más bien sincera preocupación. Eso la tranquilizó un poco, pero no del todo. Dudaba que esa buena disposición se extendiera a Jane siendo que él la necesitaba más. Después de intercambiar un par de cortesías y preguntas y respuestas acerca de cómo se sentía, Hightower fue al grano:

-acabo de tener una charla muy interesante con Patrick- dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo de reojo con seriedad- y creo que hemos llegado a un par de acuerdo que supongo que a ti y al equipo les interesará saber.

Ella asintió buscando sus ojos como si en ellos pudiese encontrar alguna advertencia acerca de lo que tenía que atenerse, pero él se limitó a poner sus manos en los bolsillos e ignorarla.

-en primer lugar, estamos de acuerdo en que tú no sabías acerca de su paradero hasta esta noche cuando se encontraron en el pasillo antes de ingresar a tu departamento y que por eso no me informaste sobre que efectivamente había regresado considerando que era algo que yo ya sospechaba.

Lisbon tragó saliva algo consternada. Eso era en parte cierto, pero también más que inexacto. No sabía si permanecer en su casa por determinados intervalos de tiempo contaba como "paradero", no obstante, aún así ella debía haberlo reportado. Hightower otra vez estaba haciendo vista gorda a su actuar tan poco profesional lo cual se le hacía sumamente sospechosos. La primera vez era comprensible, pero ¿Una segunda? Aquí había algo más que de seguro guardaba relación cono otro de los famosos acuerdos que había llegado con Jane.

-En segundo lugar- continuó impasible- , tal como todos tenemos conocimiento el Sr. Jane es un prófugo de la justicia por el asesinato de Levar Creedy seis meses atrás. Es un criminal, más aun cuando ahora sabemos que era al menos inocente de lo que se le acusaba. Por lo tanto será arrestado por homicidio como debió hacerse en primer lugar…

-¡No- exclamó Lisbon desconsolada sin poder contenerse-Él…él…

-Mató a un hombre, Teresa- respondió Hightower por ella con una tranquilidad que sólo podía indicar que estaba esperando esa reacción de ella-. Ya lo había dicho una vez: Jane está a salvo de todo menos asesinato. Estaba y está conciente de ello por lo que hemos hecho un trato.

-¿Y que trato es ese?- preguntó Cho viendo que Lisbon se había quedado sin palabras.

-Patrick Jane cooperará con la investigación de Red John en libertad condicional hasta que lo atrapemos…

-¿Y que sucederá después de eso?

Hightower suspiró desanimada ante la pregunta de Van Pelt. Lo creyesen o no a ella tampoco le agradaba la idea.

-se entregará voluntariamente para cumplir su condena por homicidio en primer grado tal como la justicia dice que debe ser. Claro que las circunstancias especiales del crimen y su cooperación serán consideradas en el juicio…

Lisbon dejó de escuchar la voz de la agente, incluso también las del equipo que había salido en la defensa de Jane. Todo lo que importaba era obligarlo a que despegara los ojos del suelo y la mirase para que le diese una respuesta. Sabía que Hightower no estaba haciendo nada malo, de hecho, era la única que había actuado según la ley en estos últimos días, pero necesitaba una explicación. Esto no era una epifanía moral producto del cargo de conciencia que le suponía haber matado a un hombre.

-Teresa- la llamó Hightower pidiendo su atención-, debes saber que hay un pequeño pero muy posible chance de que Red John venga a terminar lo que empezó- apuntó a los 2 agentes hablando entre sí unos metros más allá. Ellos son Robinson y Morales de Protección de Testigos. Quiero que empaques un par de cosas y que te vayas con ellos…

-Señora, yo…

-No es una invitación- interrumpió severa-._ Es una orden._ No puedo arriesgarme a que otro agente del CBI muera a manos de Red John.

Después de un rato de discusiones, amenazas y nulo apoyo de parte de Jane, Lisbon se dirigió a su habitación cual adolescente castigada y comenzó a echar su ropa en un bolso a tirones. Se sentía traicionada, nunca hubiese pensado que Jane tomaría semejante decisión por ella sin siquiera preguntárselo. Obviamente ella se habría negado, pero al menos no se sentiría como si la hubiesen apuñalado por la espalda. Las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrírseles por las mejillas sin poder evitarlo. Lo había hecho todo por ella, tal como lo temía, para mantenerla a salvo… ¿Pero a qué costo? Escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Convencida que era uno de los federales apresurándola comenzó a empacar otra vez desde dónde lo había dejado y se limpió el rostro diciéndole a quién fuese que estuviese afuera que pasara.

-¿Teresa…?

Para en seco y levantó la mirada. Era Jane.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- preguntó cortante tratando de disimular inútilmente que había estado llorando-. Lárgate.

-Los federales querían que te dijese que te tomaras tu tiempo. La casa segura no estará lista hasta dentro de una media hora.

-¡Oh! Gracias por informarme- dijo con ironía-. Es lo menos que podías hacer después de dejarme como un idiota allá afuera.

-Lo siento, Teresa. Era algo que tenía que hacer. Además ustedes fueron los que no me creyeron que hablaba en serio al decir que iba a entregarme. Hasta donde sé no les oculté nada.

-¿Y que tal la parte en que atrapas a Red John y después te pudres en la cárcel?

-Eso era inevitable y lo sabes.

-¡No! ¡No me vengas con su basura manipuladora ahora!- exclamó dejando de arreglar el bolso y caminado hacia el furibunda- ¡Podías haberte evitado todo el problema no entregándote estúpido hijo de perra! ¡¿Crees que Red John me va a dejar en paz porque 4 muros le harán creer que no hay nada entre nosotros? ¡Lo que sea que hay entre nosotros!

-No soy tan ingenuo- interrumpió sin inmutarse por los insultos y la ira-. Sólo hice lo que quería que hiciera: dejé de esconderme. Eso es todo. Sólo que al contrario de lo que pudo haber planeado, no iré a la cárcel hasta que lo encuentre…

-Vaya consuelo. Ahora _sí _que llevas la ventaja.

-No hay necesidad de sarcasmo. Respondió con una media sonrisa, aunque tan apenado como ella al verla tan afectada-. Todo lo que sé es que si lo encuentro no podrá hacerte daño, pero hasta entonces te necesito en un lugar seguro.

Lisbon muy a su pesar comenzó a llorar otra vez, dividida entre la ira y el hecho de lo mucho que la habían conmovido sus palabras. Jane se acercó a ella lentamente y cercionándose de que no había riesgo de ser golpeado, la atrajo hacía sí y la abrazó. Ella no le devolvió el gesto más que ocultando el rostro en su cuello demasiado orgullosa para admitir que fuese como fuese lo que había hecho era la única opción. O más bien, la misma opción que ella hubiese tomado en su lugar. Así como ella estaba dispuesta incluso a no denunciar lo que Red John había hecho con tal de que el no fuese descubierto, él lo estaba a ir a la cárcel con tal de que no le hicieran daño.

No había remedio. Para él o para ella cualquiera de las salidas para salir del problema eran un asco y aun así estaban gustosos de aceptarlas. Sabiendo esto, Jane se apartó un poco de ella para tomar su barbilla y hacerla que lo mirase. Desde la noche que lo había ayudado a escapar que tenía una idea de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero ahora no quedaba duda alguna. Él le sonrió y la besó en los labios suavemente. Esta vez Lisbon respondió a lo que hacía, más enérgica incluso, y le devolvió el beso rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

Era una lástima que siempre tuviese que demostrar su afecto en situaciones así, pero no había tiempo de lamentarse siendo que sólo un minuto después los federales golpearon la puerta preguntando si estaba lista para irse.

Ambos se separaron y apoyaron la frente en la del otro sabiendo que tenían que despedirse.

-Voy a encontrarlo- dijo con voz quebrada.

-Patrick…

-No voy a matarlo. Al menos lo pensaré más de dos veces si es que ese es el caso. Lo de Creedy…fue un error que es obvio que lamento. No quiero equivocarme otra vez.

Lisbon sonrió no muy convencida, pero más tranquila. No podía pedirle más. Suspiró con fastidio ante la insistencia de los federales que comenzaban a tocar la puerta otra vez y le dio un rápido pero intenso beso y se despidió de él tomando su bolso para marcharse.

Jane trató de disimular la tristeza al verla despedirse hasta que desapareció de la vista. Quizás la próxima vez que se viesen él estaría tras las rejas, pero valía la pena. Estaba seguro de que ahora estaría a salvo. Más que seguro. Sin embargo, el que lo estuviera no significaba que eso fuese cierto.

* * *

Fue un poco más largo cierto?

Ojalás les haya gustado

Reviews plz!


End file.
